powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amoeba Boys (1998 TV series)
The Amoeba Boys are a gang of Amoeba who were the villains featured in Whoopass Stew. They reappeared in the World Premiere Toons "Crime 101." With their gangster affectations, these aspiring criminals would love nothing more than to be regarded as serious villains worthy of fighting, and even getting beaten up and sent to jail by the Powerpuff Girls. Unfortunately, their brains are far too primitive to devise a crime above the level of littering or jaywalking (in contrast to the original short, where they are seen having successfully robbed a bank and using their semi-solid bodies to stick to the girls and create a dilemma for them); indeed, they considered stealing an orange to be their greatest crime ever (in the episode "Divide and Conquer"). They are definitely Townsville's least malicious villains, even having a friendship-of-sorts with The Powerpuff Girls. They are generally harmless, but their actions have on several occasions endangered both the girls and the town purely by accident. The greatest threat they have posed to Townsville and the girls was in "Geshundfight ," when they each caught a cold that, when merged with their DNA, created a severe virus that quickly spread through the city, making even the healthiest person fall ill instantaneously. It wasn't until the Girls, who were also infected, acquired their DNA (after a brief and very easy fight, despite the fact they were all very sick) so in response Professor Utonium created a vaccine from the now happily captured Amoeba Boys that he soon dispensed to the town, curing them just as quickly as the disease accidentally spread. The biggest act of villainy they've ever committed was successfully stealing every orange in town, which caused everyone to get scurvy. They were able to do this when seeing an orange split into its segments triggered something in their minds which made them undergo Mitosis and divide to great numbers. Fortunately the Girls were able to merge all the copies back into the original criminals and lock them up. The boys are number 8 in the top ten worst villains. Episode appearances *Crime 101 *Whoopass Stew *Geshundfight *Birthday Bash *You Snooze, You Lose *Daylight Savings (cameo) *Bought and Scold (cameo) *Film Flam (cameo) *Shotgun Wedding (picture cameo) *Divide and Conquer *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Live and Let Dynamo (cameo) *A Made Up Story (cameo) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!﻿ Gang Members * Bossman, leader and general spokesman of the Amoeba Boys. He wears a gray fedora and has a voice very similar to that of Edward G. Robinson. His anime counterpart Sick Hat in PPGZ is voiced by Richard Ian Cox . * Junior, the little one. He wears a black cap and usually repeats whatever Bossman says. In "Crime 101," he is named "Tiny". His anime counterpart Poncho in PPGZ is voiced by Brian Drummond. * Slim, the tall one. He wears a brown fedora and is even more incompetent and slow than the other amoebas. In "Crime 101," he is called "Skinny Slim." 'His female anime counterpart Violet in PPGZ is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain in the English dub. Trivia *The Amoeba Boys are all voiced by Chuck McCann. *The Amoeba Boys were inspired by Edward G, Robinson, James Cagney, & Al Capone. *In Powerpuff Girls Z, there is a female amoeba named Violet who replaces Slim, despite that being impossible. *The Amoeba Boys are not always teal in color with aqua spots and a matching membrane around them. In the episode called "Gesundfight", they sleep on the grass on a rainy night and they turn whitish with teal spots and membranes signifying invertedness. *In the episode called "Birthday Bash", the Amoeba Boys who are in jail send the Powerpuff Girls a nice birthday gift. *The Amoeba Boys are the second least recurring villains, appearing in only 13 episodes (only behind Sedusa, with only 10 episodes). **It should be noted that while the Amoeba Boys were intended to be lame villains, they made more appearances than Sedusa because Craig McCracken had a hard time coming up with episodes where Sedusa was the main villain. *According to Craig McCracken's scale of the villains on The Powerpuff Girls, the Amoeba Boys are at the bottom because of their being the dumbest. Gallery Click here to view The Amoeba Boys' gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Trios